Magic is a difficult thing
by Kitsu-Ger
Summary: When an owl land on your table, what is the next thing you do? Stare at your sister, with a look that says 'Did you played with your cards again' rated K , for mild language, first English fiction, main Chars are 11 years old, xover with Harry Potter, SxS
1. What is that owl doing here?

Hey This is my first English fanfiction. Normally I just write in German. So back to the topic, this is just a small production, nothing that great, just to train my English and too erase one of my ideas for a fanfiction. Besides, is my main priority 'I-Ging' one of my German fictions, so don't get angry when the uploads gonna be slow…

Aww, one more thing, this is between the penultimate chapter and the last chapter.  
Enjoy

**Prologuge: What is that Owl doing here**

Silence.

The whole Kinomoto family stared, at a white owl, that had a letter bounded at his feet und ate from Toyas plate.

'Okay…' Toya started. 'Why the heck, is an owl here and eat from my plate?'

'I guess it's hungry." His father answered, still looking at the animal.

'That made sense. But it doesn't explain why it's here.' Toya said, then looking to his sister, with a look, that said "Did you played with your cards again?" and made Sakura angry.

'This is not my work. Look there is a letter! Read and understand that I don't have to do something with that owl. Always, when something happens, you said it is my fold, you stupid meany."

'Do you really think, I'm going to touch that creature? Are ya crazy, or something? And by the way, most of the time, something happened it was your fold.'

Sakura just glared at him.

With a fast handle, Fujitaka took the letter an began to read out loud,  
'To Sakura Kinomoto

41253 Tomoeda

The very pinkish door (that color should be change, it's horrible), in the second floor

Dear Sakura

You are invite to the boarding school Hogwarts, in England.

This is the most famous school for wizards and witches. In the envelope are tickets for the flight to England and the tickets for the Hogwarts Express. When you are at the airport, one of our trustworthily, will take care of you. Her name is Hermione Granger.

Alternate headmaster Minerva McGonagall'

'Hey, did the just said, my door look horrible?'  
'I don't think that is important.' Toya told her.

'He is right. Do you want to go, Sakura-san?'  
'You are allowing her, do go to those freaks?' Toya asked in shock and stared at his father.

'Yes.' Fujitaka answered, like it was just normal, to allow something like that.

Sakura thought about, she thought a long time.

'Yeah! I will give it a try!' she shouted enthusiastically.

Her father smiled at her.  
Toya sighed depressed. Was he the only one, in this city, who was normal!?

'No boys!' he said strict and stared at her.

'Of course. How could I betray Syaoran-kun?' she told him dreamily, as she began to though of her serious boyfriend.

Toya stared at her. He totally forgot about that brat.

'Stop talking about him! I don't like it, when you get misty-eyed, just because of that stupid brat.' He said, get up and opened the front door, walked through it and slammed it behind him.

Just great, now he will have the whole day a bad mood.


	2. Arrival

Argh, there were so many mistakes in the last chapter TT and I don't know how to correct them. Argh... however enjoy the new chapter

Sakura was in panic.

How should she explain her friends that she is going to move? She took a deep breath, looking with fear to her phone. Then with a very fast handle she called Tomoyo.

'Hello, Tomoyo Daidoji is on the line!' a bit too cheerful voice said.

'Tomoyo-chan, it's me, Sakura. I…could you come to my house? It's quite important.'  
'Of course!' the girl on the other end of the line, answered still a way too happy.

Sakura sweat dropped, as a few minutes later, the doorbell rang and a dark haired girl, appeared in her room.

'So, Sakura-chan what's the matter? Is something up? Do you need my hand-made clothes?' Tomoyo asked, with shiny eyes.

'Eh, no. It's just…Tomoyo-chan, I'm going to a boarding school.'  
'Don't tell me you have got a letter, too?'  
'Yeah, but you've got a letter? Since when did you possess magic?'

'I was surprised, too. But it seems so, that I possess this kind of magic. Isn't that great?'  
'Yeah! So you are going to?'  
'Of course! When Sakura-chan goes, I will go, too!'

Headache.

This stupid plane was too late. Now she was standing here, with her best friend Tomoyo and was waiting for hours for that plane.

Then after another hour, Tomoyo and Sakura could sit down on there seats in the plane.

She sighed, damn instead of flying directly to London; no they must stop about hundred times.

First stop would be China. China... She sighed. Every time she heard 'China' she couldn't stop her self of thinking about Syaoran.

Dreamily she looked outside the window.

With a gentle smile on her face Tomoyo watched Sakura.  
'You miss him.' she said a long time later, giggling, that she was still so misty-eyed

'Yes" Sakura answered, still looking outside the window.

"You miss my cute little descendant?" asked someone who took a seat behind her.

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura shout in surprise and looked to Eriol, who sat behind her and smiled.

'Oh! Hiiragizawa-kun.'

"Hello, Sakura-san, Daidoji-san."  
"What are you doing here? And more important how did you get in a flying plane!?" Sakura asked totally confused.  
"You knew that the plane had just a stop. Don't tell me you didn't notice that the plane landed, 'cause of you're daydreaming of cute little descendant."  
Sakura blushed  
"Sort of" she told him and turned to the window again. "But tell me, why were you in China?"  
"I visited cute little descendant and then I had a few business to do, all over in China and now I'm heading back to London." he explained, still smiling.

"You visited Syaoran-kun??"

"Yeah and I were beneath killed, because of my other cute descendants. Ah I almost forgot," he told the two girls searched something in his beg, that was in between his foots. 'There it is!' he said happily and gave Sakura piece of paper.  
With so much speed, that Tomoyo had to blink, Sakura turned away.

With total satisfied features Sakura read the letter.  
"What does it say?" Tomoyo asked, she was so curious.  
"Secret!"

"But Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo looked at her, acting deeply hurt.

"No." Sakura said and put the letter in the bag between her foots.

"By the way, Sakura-san and Daidoji-san, why are you flying to London?"

"We are going to a school called Hogwarts."

Eriol smiled.

"So, then I should say hello to my new classmates."

"Hoe?" Sakura said bewildered.  
"I'm going, too."  
"That's fantastic!" both girls shouted happy.

"Hunger…" a quietly voice mumbled.

"What did you say, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked confused.  
"Nothing" Eriol answered skeptical and looked to Sakura.  
"Hunger…"

"Again!" Sakura cried out loud.

A yellow plush-toy climbed out Sakuras bag.

"Kero-chan!!" the girls screamed surprised.  
"Keberous what are you doing here?" Eriol asked still smiling.

"That big guy told me to look after Sakura." Kero explained. With big Guy he was thinking of Touya, who was still deeply pissed of.

Sakura sighed. That will be a long, long journey.

"Ah, Sakura…that letter…" Kero began annoyed.

"Kero-chan, please don't tell anybody! They would tease him!" Sakura begged. With 'they' she thought more about Eriol, not really about Tomoyo.

Instead of answer Kero just make "hmpf"

"Sakura-chan please let me read the letter."

Sakura looked unsure. But then she just grabbed the letter and gave it to Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo began to smile happily as she read the letter.

_Dear Sakura_

_I don't really know how I should tell you. You know my Japanese is bad and I'm not a poet. But to put it simple. I miss you. I miss everything about you. I miss your clumsiness, your smile, your cheerful attitude, your green eyes, and your hair, just everything. I know my last letters were quite formal, but my idiotic family is so curious! I don't want them to know, about…you know, our relationship and so. _

_It's kind of hard to me, that we are separated and I don't really know…but you should know, that I, whatever happens_

The last words were really hard to read. It seems that he was kind of nervous or something like that.

_Love__ you_

Tomoyo glanced to Sakura, who gave Kero something to eat. Then she saw that there was another sentence.

_P.S: If __Hiiragizawa read the letter…KILL HIM!! He promised me not to read!_

_In love Syaoran_

Tomoyo sighed satisfied and gave the letter back.

"Aw. That really sounds like Li-kun. And I understand why you didn't want me to read. It's quite personal. He miss you hair." She giggled and looked to the blushing Sakura.

"He does?" Eriol asked curious, with a big grin on his features.

_Somehow this flight is__ annoying. The whole time, hiding in this damn bag and be quite. Just because Sakura said that it wouldn't be good, if someone saw me._ Kero was pissed. But the real reason why he listened to her was that she promised him a cake. This flight was so long. And this damn letter was so annoying. Uh, how much Kero hated this Chinese brat for writing such a corny letter.

After Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol landed, got their baggage and Kero a cake, they walked to the entrance hall. They air port was really crowded, everywhere where people that were running to the gates, shouting and got lost. All in all it was noisy as hell.

"So Eriol-kun were do you stay? I and Tomoyo-chan will stay at a pupil of Hogwarts."

"I will stay at my place of course!" Eriol told them.

As the group get out of the airport, Nakuru popped out of the nowhere and hugged Eriol tied.  
"Eriol-sama! I'm sooooooo happy to see you!" she shouted happily and grinned.  
"Ruby! Yes, I'm happy to see you, too, but could you please let go of me?" Eriol spook and smiled at his guardian.

A taxi drove by, stopped right in front of them and Kaho Mizuki got out of it.  
"Mizuki-sensei!" Tomoyo and Sakura shout out with joy.

Sakura really missed her former math teacher. And seeing her again was just so great.

"Hello" she greeted happily, but then seemed to e in a hurry.

"Eriol, we need to go. You're guest is already waiting for you." Kaho explained and glanced to Sakura and Tomoyo, with an 'I'm sorry' look.

"Aw, too bad I must go now. Sakura-san, Daidoji-san." He raised his hand and got with Kaho and Nakuru in the taxi.

Feeling a bit lost Sakura and Tomoyo waited for this Hermione girl. Kero just was still hiding in Sakuras bag, still annoyed.

Waiting

Waiting

Waiting

"Uwaaah! Where is this Hermione!?" Sakura cried in frustration.

"Um, could you Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidoji be?" someone behind them said in broken Japanese and with a very heavy accent.

Both girls turned around. A girl with bushy, brown hair and an indignant smile stood behind them.

"Yes" both girls answered happily, but suddenly aware of the whole communication problem. They didn't really spook English. Even so Sakura was glad that Hermione came. She almost believed that she forgot them.

"I'm Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Both girls bowed and introduced themselves.

Hermione was happy that the two girls weren't angry. After all she was the one, who was more than half an hour late. Even so Hermione was still thinking about that language problem. Okay she could talk to them a bit, but that wouldn't be enough for living with them or teach them about magic. The real problem was that Hermione wasn't able to master that spell that McGonagall taught her, so the two foreign students would be able to speak English.

"Would me you follow please? Me parents are waiting." She told them still with that slightly annoying broken Japanese.


End file.
